All Chalked Up
"All Chalked Up" is the second episode in the fourth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It is the seventy-sixth episode overall. Synopsis After Buttercup destroys Bubbles' chalks, the Sweet One befriends a butterfly (Him in disguise), that asks her to express her anger, but her monster drawings come to life and attack Pokey Oaks. Plot Part 1 The episode starts at Pokey Oaks, with kids playing, Buttercup and Mitch playing dodgeball and Bubbles drawing chalk on the ground. While playing with Mitch, the ball rolls over on Bubbles' drawing, and Buttercup scolds her that this is a playground, not a "drawing ground," much to Bubbles' dismay, but continues. Buttercup and Mitch play off, with Mitch getting hit by the ball and erasing Bubbles' drawing. Buttercup appears and scolds Bubbles again, causing the two argue. All of the kids, except Blossom are entertained by the quarrel, until Blossom breaks it up, asking for an explanation. Bubbles then tells her that Buttercup should share the playground, which Buttercup bluntly refuses. In a fit of irritation, Buttercup then stomps on some of Bubbles' chalk destroying it in the process, visibly upsetting Bubbles. An enraged Bubbles gets up and tries to get enough energy to punch her, however, she instead bursts into tears and flies away to a forest. At the forest, she discovers a new set of chalk on the tree stump, however there wasn't any chalk inside, but then the forest transforms into a magical place, full of flowers, toadstools and woodland creatures, who individually give Bubbles a piece of chalk, each, until the chalk box was full. Then a talking butterfly appears, welcomes and gives Bubbles the ability to draw things and have the drawings come to life, so the forest can be made even more beautiful, to which she draws different things that make her happy (After transporting from the forest to a blank, lifeless looking area). He then tells Bubbles to express her anger towards Buttercup for destroying her chalk, to which she then draws monsters, coming to life, once they were complete. Eventually, Blossom and Buttercup appear and asks where Bubbles has been, and they look behind them, and the drawing monsters came to life. Part 2 The drawing monsters go away and destroy the school, and nearly hurt all the children, but the girls manage to save them. Then the girls except Bubbles fight the monsters, but they are no match for them and they easily defeat Blossom and Buttercup. Then they use ice breath, heat ray sonic scream and cherry bomb against them, but to no avail. Knowing they can't beat them, they ask Bubbles for help, and she has an idea, erasers. Then they easily erases the monsters apart, but then they draw themselves back to life. Then the talking butterfly appears, and reveals himself to be Him, and that it was him who tricked Bubbles into expressing her anger and drawing the monsters to life. Then Bubbles draws the monsters angry into happy ways, much to Him's dismay. Him angrily tells her that she can't do that, and was supposed to express her anger, but Bubbles tells him that she is, in a positive way, so she draws Him into a butterfly, just like the way he was when he tricked Bubbles. Him, defeated again, then escapes. The drawing monsters then turns back into fake drawing. The girls then cheer for Bubbles, and Buttercup apologizes to her for destroying her chalks and making her cry, and Bubbles forgives her. Then the episode ends with drawing hearts dropping on the girls. Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Bubbles **Buttercup **Blossom *Him *Drawing Monsters Minor Characters *Ms. Keane *Mitch Mitchelson Quotes : has made HIM mad by redesigning the chalk monsters from vicious to friendly :HIM: You can't do that! You're supposed to express your anger! :Bubbles: I am. I'm just expressing it in a positive way. And I think you were more positive when you were a cute...little...butterfly. :has drawn antennae and butterfly wings on HIM :Bubbles: What do you think, girls? :Blossom: Oh, yes. :Buttercup: Much better. :HIM:'' (growling with rage)'' Noooooooo!'' (disappears causing the antennae and butterfly wings to float to the ground)'' Trivia *This episode is loosely based on the book of the same name. *This is the second time Him uses Bubbles, the first time being Octi Evil. *This is the first episode to use digital ink and paint, which would later be seen in seasons 5 and 6, although the episode still used the 1998-2001 animated episode outro. *This is the first time Him appears in a 20 minute episode. *As shown in this episode, Bubbles loves to chalk. *This episode is the first one the use both the 2000 circle designs and 2000 oval designs of the girls constantly and alternately in one episode. In most episodes, the circle designs would be used in one episode, while the oval designs would be used in the other episode. This episode is the first one that combines the circle and oval designs together in one episode. *This is one of the episodes where Bubbles is the main character. *It is unknown what Blossom and Buttercup were doing while Bubbles was playing with the animals and expressing her anger, however it can assumed that they went looking for her, when they asked her what she was up to. *It is never explained how Him knew about Buttercup destroying Bubbles' chalk, but it is likely that he was watching them.﻿ *The hearts at the end shot radiate rather than pulsate. *Buttercup and Blossom use their Sonic Attack for the first time. Also, the sound waves were green instead of gray. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Article stubs